criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Face the Music
Face the Music is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fortieth case in Rusthollow and the ninety-fourth case overall. It takes place in Vertex Springs appearing as the fourth case in the district. Plot After the discovery that Sasha Sharp was possibly connected to the heist, Jayden, Callum and the player headed to the local jazz club to investigate the district further before ending up watching a performance by famed musician Sid Storme. Partway through the performance, Sid started grasping at his neck and foaming at the mouth before collapsing. Jayden immediately taped off the scene and sent a disturbed Callum back to the lab. After investigating the club further, jazz singer Reggie Presa, waitress Amy Pankhurst and Deputy Mayor Charles Cambridge before hearing word that an elderly lady had entered the station, wishing to speak to the player. The woman explained that her name was Jane Storme and that she was the victim's mother. The team offered their condolences before she demanded the progress on the case thus far. After speaking to a demanding Jane, the pair carried on with their investigation, adding astrologer Bryson Tent to the suspect lineup before arresting the victim's mother, Jane, for the murder. Jane declared innocence until shown the evidence, causing her to crack and confess that she had to kill her son. She explained that Sid had been abusive to her all his life and that she had protected him due to him being her son. Jane then started sobbing and confessed that Sid had pushed her down the stairs and tried to kill her so he could get the money in her will. Realizing Sid was too far gone, Jane reluctantly coated the saxophone mouthpiece with arsenic and killed her son. In court, Judge Price decided that, due to Jane's old age, prison wasn't a suitable place for her and sentenced her to a high security medical institution for her crime. Afterwards, Amy requested the player's help. She explained that following Sid's death, she had become the owner of the club but the document which confirmed it had been taken by Reggie Presa. After searching through the club, they found the document and returned it to Amy before going to confront Reggie for taking it. Reggie insisted he took it because he believed that Amy wasn't a suitable choice to take over from Sid due to her being a woman. Jayden quickly scolded Reggie for his sexist views before fining him. Meanwhile, Bryson entered the station and asked to speak to the player. He confessed that he'd seen Sasha hiding something along the road outside the club and was suspicious. Due to Sasha's possible involvement in the upcoming heist, Faith and the player went to investigate and found a black duffel bag. Inside the bag, a folder of document were discovered which revealed that they planned to attack Christopher Goodman's vault and rob him. The pair immediately raced to inform Warren about the heist but soon heard the sound of a loud explosion at the bank, revealing that the heist had begun... Summary Victim *'Sid Storme' (poisoned during a performance) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Saxophone' Killer *'Jane Storme' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect studied chemistry. *The suspect knows music. *The suspect owns an Irish wolfhound. Suspect's Profile *The suspect studied chemistry. *The suspect knows music. *The suspect owns an Irish wolfhound. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears sequins. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows music. Suspect's Profile *The suspect studied chemistry. *The suspect knows music. *The suspect owns an Irish wolfhound. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears sequins. Suspect's Profile *The suspect studied chemistry. *The suspect knows music. *The suspect owns an Irish wolfhound. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer studied chemistry. *The killer knows music. *The killer owns an Irish wolfhound. *The killer wears sequins. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Jazz Club. (Clues: Victim's Body, Chest) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer studied chemistry) *Examine Chest. (Result: Trumpet) *Examine Trumpet. (Result: Logo; New Suspect: Reggie Presa) *Question Reggie about Sid's sudden death. (New Crime Scene: Bar) *Investigate Bar. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Broken Pieces, Faded Sheet) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Earring; New Suspect: Amy Pankhurst) *Interrogate Amy about Sid's murder. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Decorative Plate; New Suspect: Charles Cambridge) *Question Charles about being the jazz club. *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Music Sheet) *Analyze Music Sheet. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows music) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Speak to Jane about her demands. (Attribute: Jane studied chemistry and knows music; New Crime Scene: Foggy Road) *Investigate Foggy Road. (Clues: Torn Paper, Briefcase) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Sheet) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Astrology Sheet; New Suspect: Bryson Tent) *Ask Bryson if he witnessed the murder. (Attribute: Bryson studied chemistry) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Document) *Confront Charles about the victim's restraining order on him. (Attribute: Charles knows music) *Investigate Stage. (Clues: Victim's Trophy, Saxophone Mouthpiece) *Examine Victim's Trophy. (Result: Green Powder) *Examine Green Powder. (Result: Wasabi) *Confront Reggie about vandalising the victim's trophy. (Attribute: Reggie studied chemistry and knows music) *Examine Saxophone Mouthpiece. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns an Irish wolfhound, Reggie owns an Irish wolfhound) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Streetlight. (Clues: Smashed Object, Broken Frame, Fruit Basket) *Examine Smashed Object. (Result: Urn) *Confront Bryson about the urn he sent to the victim. (Attribute: Bryson knows music and owns an Irish wolfhound) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Picture of the Victim) *Examine Picture of the Victim. (Result: Markings) *Speak to Jane about calling her son the "Devil". (Attribute: Jane owns an Irish wolfhound) *Examine Fruit Basket. (Result: Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (03:00:00; Result: Amy's Tears) *Ask Amy why she was crying. (Attribute: Amy studied chemistry, knows music and owns an Irish wolfhound) *Investigate Barstools. (Clues: Arsenic Vial, Paintbrush) *Examine Arsenic Vial. (Result: Sequin) *Analyze Sequin. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sequins) *Examine Paintbrush. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Time is Money (4/6). (No stars) Time is Money (4/6) *Ask Amy what's the matter. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Jazz Club. (Clue: Instrument Box) *Examine Instrument Box. (Result: Legal Document) *Return the document to Amy. (Reward: Jazz Badge) *Confront Reggie about stealing the document. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Hear Bryson out. *Investigate Foggy Road. (Clue: Duffel Bag) *Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Suspicious Folder) *Analyze Suspicious Folder. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Warren Gate) *Inform Warren about the heist on Christopher's vault. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Rusthollow Category:Vertex Springs Category:All Fanmade Cases